


Crosshairs

by vamptramp0348



Series: In The Crosshairs [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Bombs, Character Death, Double Life, Explosions, F/M, Family Secrets, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Secrets, Stress Relief, Team Dynamics, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Uneasy Allies, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Conclusion of 'In The Crosshairs' - It's all hands on deck as Mads must team up with Hugh and others to go against Anders and company to rescue Viola and Carl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this last night and quickly realized by this morning it was going to need to be broken up into chapters, trying to keep it under two but the max will be three to four. This was actually fun and exciting though there was a big break between parts 2 and 3 but I just needed that inspiration to return. Enjoy and thank you for indulging my whims of creating Madancy AU's, I do not believe they are a real relationship but I sure have fun using them in my stories ;)

[All cover art for the entire series was created by me using Photo Blender: Mix Photos for Android & PhotoScape for PC]

 

"Mads and Lars Mikkelsen it has been far too long" Birgitta said opening her front door she held out her hand Lars took it and kissed it with a soft smile.

　

"Hello Birgitta you still look as beautiful as you did all those years ago" Lars complimented she giggled and blushed. She was always one for flattery and all three men of their group had taken a fun turn with Birgitta time or two but it was before Mads and Lars married. She was difficult to escape the charms of. Her blonde hair had remained with only little gray showing, Mads suspected she dyed it to deny aging a little longer.

　

They entered her home to see her two teenage children a daughter and son were sitting in the living room playing with a little black pug "Children these are mamma's friends Mads and Lars. My two beautiful babies Hector and Alba"

　

Lars waved to them while Mads stood stone faced he didn't have the patience for finesse he needed answers. "This is all wonderful and well but Birgitta you might want to send the children out the room while we discuss an old colleague of ours" Mads got to the point Lars fire a look of warning but Mads wasn't playing up to Birgitta's ego.

　

"Yes, Alba, s'il te plaît, excuse-toi dans ta chambre. Maman a besoin d'une discussion privée avec ses vieux amis"

　

She scooped up the dog then nodded to Mads and Lars, "Why is the boy staying? We're going to be discussing things I don't think he should hear"

　

"Hector already knows my history and what I used to do. He's the new blood" she said proudly going to the bar in the corner of the living room to make drinks for everyone.

　

"You made him apart of this? He's just a kid Birgitta he could get himself killed" Mads and Hanne never wanted their old life for Viola and Carl. They were terrified that they would be killed or like Mads make an enemy that would prove to be difficult to get rid of.

　

"Hector isn't a baby Mads, he has been properly trained and understands the risks. He's a ladykiller. They eat him up before he takes them out" she boasted handing Mads a glass of whiskey.

　

He passed it to Lars "I don't want a fucking drink! Anders came out of retirement to exact revenge on me. He took my daughter and son. You're the only one he never burned a bridge with so tell me something useful Birgitta" Mads grew aggressive cornering her against the wall. Hector rose from the sofa and pulled out a gun with a silencer from the under it "Get away from my mother, touch her and I'll paint the living room with your brains. I'm a damn good shot"

　

"Whoa son easy there we're not here to stir up bad blood. Mads is just emotional right now he hasn't seen his kids in months. Mads just back off and calm your shit"

　

Mads heaved a heavy breath intimidating Birgitta whose hand shook but he slinked back and she held onto the bar for steadiness "Anders never retired he just went off grid. He's been active for years and as far as I know is apart of a new set"

　

"New set? Who? I want names!" Mads demanded. Hector kept the gun steady "Keep it up asshole!"

　

Lars stepped between Hector and Mads to pull Mads away before he got his fool self killed "Calm down you know this isn't how we get answers"

　

"Fuck off Lars my kids are in danger not yours! Not hers!"

　

Birgitta pounded her fist on the bar "That's your own damn fault! You fucked up the job when you destroyed the files! That was huge for all of us"

　

"What the fuck do you know about that? Hmm did Anders confide in you while you went down on him?"

　

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!" Hector screamed firing the gun at vase next to where Lars and Mads stood making them trip and fall into one another with Lars holding Mads steady. "Leave!" Hector demanded.

　

"Hector! Assez! Rangez-le avant que votre sœur ne le voie! Je peux le gérer!" she held her hand out for her son to calm himself.

　

　

He reluctantly lowered his hand then sat on the sofa Birgitta came and sat beside him patting his knee "Mamma's little protector. Yes, Anders told me what happened about the two children. But there's something you don't know Mads, Anders never killed those children. He fired the gun to scare them so they would get on the floor and not look at him, he then injected them with a tranquilizer so they would forget but you had already lost your shit and shot the computer to hell"

　

　

"You're lying! He lied to you!"

　

　

"No, Anders trusted me. They're alive and grown you can check up on it if you don't believe me. They were raised in Switzerland by their aunt and uncle they had no recollection of you or Anders being in the house. He was going to tell you but after what you did he knew he could never trust you. I don't know all of his new associates just his wife Elisabeth"

　

　

"Wife? Anders got married?"

　

　

"Oh Mads if you're thinking you're going to get your hands on her to try and get your kids back you're dangerously mistaken. Elisa is known as The Huntress she is skilled in survival, archery, the art of camouflage, medically trained. Her father raised her to be an efficient killer who adapts to her surroundings. She knows how to avoid capture, catching her is like catching smoke. Anders would never leave her vulnerable to attack"

　

　

Mads was falling apart he didn't expect Birgitta to be a dead end "Hey we'll figure it out. Just hold it together"

　

　

Birgitta eyed Mads with sympathy and intrigue in her eyes "I may be able to give you an advantage but it's a highly risky one. It may just even the playing field a small bit. Anders and Elisa have two sons, the oldest is always with them he's trained as far as I know but the youngest is tucked away at a boarding school. He played futbol with Hector when he attended, you can't just go and nab him. Take Hector with you he can lure the boy out. He gets you the boy but you swear to me Mads and Lars that you will protect him from Anders's wrath. Doing this will put he and I at odds so if we're going in this with you then you better end his life and Elisa's too it won't be safe for any of us to breathe if this goes bad"

　

　

"We don't want anyone to die Birgitta" Lars protested "The fuck if we don't! You have my word Birgitta, you and your son join this cause and we'll end this mother fucker once and for all!"

　

　

"Mads!" Lars objected but Mads was fired up even more "Good! Do you still have contact with Anders?"

　

　

"I could get a hold of him if I need to"

　

　

"Well you need to, you're going to call him and tell him you want to meet but you find a way to come to him"

　

　

"Come on Mads he will never go for that. He's a paranoid fuck and a control freak, everything has to be on his time. Besides I don't think he'd take the bait now he's married"

　

　

"I said he was married not faithful, I'm still on his list of favorite lovers. If I put myself in harm's way you bastards better have the damn shot"

　

　

"We will Birgitta but you better keep his dick aroused not his suspicions!" Mads stood in the middle of living room with his hand out for her to shake on the deal. She stood and shook his hand firmly it was a deal.

***

　

Carl was locked up tightly in an out building but he was blinded folded coming in and there were no windows where he was being kept. He knew better than to try the door it was probably guarded or very intricately rigged to prevent his departure. Viola was separated from him, Niels had stopped the car a little ways past the airport and both were ordered to put on blindfolds with the threat that if either peeked then their sibling would die.

　

　

There was a loud buzzing noise as the door's locks disengaged and opened "Frederik!" Carl stood from his seat. Frederik was the spitting image of his father more fit and time hadn't ravaged his soft face yet. He brought Carl a white bag "Here my mother told me to bring this to you, it's a burger and some fries. The milkshake didn't make it, you know me I can't resist" he joked setting it on the table.

　

　

Carl was silent he didn't know in that moment where Frederik stood or if he was aware of what was going on "Where's my sister?"

　

　

"She's fine, mom and my Aunt Ida are tending to her. They had to pick the shrapnel from the wound but they gave her something to keep her numb. She'll join you after she has healed up a bit the cold could cause infection"

　

　

It was then Carl understood whose side Frederik was on "Do you know why your dad is doing this?"

　

　

"Yeah I do, look your mom and dad just had to do one thing man. They have a chance to get it back..."

　

　

"No! Your uncle that you never told me about said that the situation was going to have to be neutralized and that your dad had a backup plan for Viola and me. What the hell is going on Frey?"

　

　

He reached into his coat and pulled out a small handgun "First of all sit down and eat"

　

　

"You're one of them!"

　

　

"That's right I am, now sit down Carl and lets talk. This doesn't have to end in tragedy but you need to stop coming up with creative plans to try to be the hero. I'm surprised your dad didn't train at least you, you'd be great at this"

　

　

"At what?!?" Carl sat back down.

　

　

"Assassins, your mom and dad both were in a small network with my dad, so was your aunt and uncle, and another woman named Birgitta. This plan has been a long time coming" Frederik said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and taking one out and lighting it up with a match. He shook out the flame and offered one to Carl who shook his head negatively.

　

　

"What are you talking about?"

　

　

"I see mommy and daddy lied to you and Viola, they pulled the wool over your eyes. My dad decided to train me, my mom was hella pissed about it but once he and my Uncle Niels put a gun in my hand I was hooked. My mom taught me how to blend in, so I could get close to my targets. Such as becoming best buddies"

　

　

Carl's eyes widened "You bastard! You were never my friend!"

　

　

Frederik blew smoke with a laugh "Fuck no man, my mission this entire time was to gather intel about you, your family and everything that goes on so my father would know the right time to hit. So many times he could have but he likes to be patient while my mom is impulsive she tried to get him to move sooner but this case means everything to my dad. It's a big pay off because there are competing networks who want it's contents"

　

　

"What's in it?"

　

　

"I don't know my dad won't tell me and even if I did know I wouldn't tell anyone. Dad told me how you uh took charge on the jet. Fucking sweet man! You're a natural, he might want to keep you"

　

　

"Keep me? I'm not your fucking doggie. I'm going home with my sister to my parents"

　

　

Frederik chuckled dropping his cigarette on the concrete floor and stomped it out "Sure Carl, tell yourself whatever it takes to get through this. You have a chance to be apart of this, don't piss on it. We could always use some new blood in the network. Look I didn't fake everything, I do have feelings dude and I don't want you to end up a casualty because of an old grudge my dad is holding against yours. Think it over man"

　

　

Once he left Carl alone he stewed on the lying, the betrayal and the secrets that were coming to light about his parents. Oh he would definitely think everything over.

***

　

Hanne refused to talk the entire ride with Hugh "So looks like we have a mutual friend in your brother-in-law. And now I guess we're going to be teammates so maybe we should address everything that has gone down what'd you think?"

　

　

"You really want to know what I think? I'm thinking of how I'm going to kill you when this all over. So I hope you enjoyed my husband because that will be the last sex you ever had before you leave this world"

　

　

"God, Mads wasn't lying about how bad your temper is. You're a spitfire Hanne, I gotta admit that's a turn on. Tense situations are aphrodisiacs the brain's chemistry is off the charts stimulating the hormones. Like after a funeral is the best time to get laid, man best sex you can fucking have is right after burying someone"

　

　

Hanne rolled her eyes she was cursed to be stuck with Hugh at that moment "Well, I guess I'll find out after I kill you and bury your stinking rotting ass. I'll have the best sex with Mads if that is true"

　

　

"You're catty and jealous..."

　

　

"I am NOT jealous! Jealous means I want something that isn't mine but possessive is when you protect what's yours" she hissed.

　

　

"Excuse me then, you're possessive. Besides I'm not interested in taking your husband it was just a get off"

　

"Can we please just ride in silence?" Hanne snapped and both remained quiet as Hugh drove to Lars's house.

　

Mads rushed outside to scoop Hanne up in his arms "I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again"

　

They shared embraces and kisses as Hugh rolled his eyes getting the case from the trunk "Well I'd say this is one hell of a coincidence that your brother just happens to be the one I was supposed to pass this off to"

　

Mads narrowed his eyes at him "You better be lucky we need your help otherwise I'd shoot you point blank between your fucking eyes"

　

"You know I can see why you two chose one another, so much alike" Hugh quipped when Lars came outside.

　

Hugh handed the case to him "So what happens now?"

　

"Our network has been compromised, we have a traitor" Lars informed him.

　

"Anders has an American contact that knows the ins and outs of your network I know that isn't entirely helpful..."

　

"No it could be if I can call Big Betty she might know something" Hugh suggested but Lars shook his head.

　

"No, you cannot call her she may be compromised. Technically we're not supposed to be on a first name basis or even in the same vicinity for more than a few seconds. This American was squeezed by Anders? Mads he was a computer nerd does Anders seem like the kind of a guy that muscles others?"

　

"Well, he has someone doing it for him Anders has deep connections obviously. We know his wife is The Huntress what network is she running with I wonder?" Mads and Lars tossed back and forth.

　

"Wife? He actually found someone he trusts?" Hanne said aloud.

　

"Not just that he has two sons and that's going to be how we level the field. Now Birgitta said the oldest son stays close because he may be involved in their network. We've borrowed Birgitta's son Hector, he's going to lure the youngest boy out" Lars filled Hanne in.

　

"We're going after this guy? Whoa we don't know how many people are working for him" Hugh could tell a bad plan when he heard one.

　

"Look you can cut and run if you'd like or you stay and help us clean up. I've gotten a list from the higher ups of runners, handlers, neutralizers and tracers that are on their watch list. Some have burned major bridges with our organization we're going to look them over and see if anything jumps out at you or me. Hanne you and Mads are taking Hector to this boarding school and then take him to a more secure location in Aarhus. Hugh and I will be waiting there so we can get answers from the kid"

　

With everyone having their jobs Hugh and Lars headed up in separate vehicles to the private house in Aarhus. Lars's wife Anette and their two sons Thor and Lue were already there. After introductions everyone had a box of files and a dossier of Anders that Birgitta compiled and securely emailed to Lars.

　

So many faces and names Hugh was getting tired he threw his twenty-fourth file into the box and took out a fresh one. He opened it up to be faced with a handsome dark haired gentleman, he had a sharp jawline that could cut the heart right out of someone he wondered why he never had the privilege to meet this man. He looked oddly familiar but Hugh would've remembered him, he moved the picture aside his nickname was Killshot his capacity for the network was assassin. Hugh had never met any assassins within their organization "Why would we need assassins? We're not really supposed to be a violent organization, we only kill if need be" Hugh flagged it and brought it to Lars's attention.

　

Lars came over to Hugh's side of the table he showed him the photograph "I know this guy, I mean I don't think we've met but he looks familiar"

　

"I thought the same thing like I've seen him before, but neutralizers are the ones who have to do the clean up. Assassin is a much different job"

　

It was then Anders's photo was revealed underneath Killshot's file Lars laid the photos side by side "Son of a bitches, look. They're related" Lars scanned the file for proof. Killshot had the same eye and hair color as Anders and from the same country "How much you wanna bet they're brothers?" Hugh said looking up at Lars.

　

"According to his file his real first name is Niels, and Jesus fucking Christ he has a list a mile long about everything he's done for the organization. His specialties aren't for the faint of heart. He's thirteen years younger than big brother someone else trained him because Anders doesn't have this skill set. Honey bring up the secure line I need to call Birgitta to check in"

　

Anette nodded and began getting it set up for him, it took a few seconds but Birgitta answered the secured video chat "Hey Birgitta did Anders ever tell you about family he has?"

　

"His sons and his father"

　

Lars held up Niels's picture "What about this guy?"

　

He could see from her expression she knew him "Birgitta why didn't you bring him up when we were there?"

　

"Lars if he's involved I want out of this. He is beyond a monster, he has little to no conscience. Unless you can guarantee me he dies I'm calling it all off on my end"

　

"This fuck must make this Anders guy seem like Mickey Mouse" Hugh said reading over Niels's file for himself.

　

"Who is that?" Birgitta grew paranoid "Relax he's on our team he's an extra set of hands. Do you know any of his associates?"

　

"His wife she's a sadistic bitch, she loves torture. I don't know her name I didn't want to ask. I'm going to make the call soon and then I'll call you back. Check in with Mads find out how my son is"

　

"Will do Birgitta" Lars hung up the call then used a burner cellphone to call Mads.

　

He walked outside to get some privacy Hugh was curious as to what was going to happen to him after this was over. He knew there was going to be a reckoning between he and Mads, he hoped he would be able to charm his way out of a confrontation.


	2. Chapter 2

Mads brought Hanne, Hector and Anders's youngest son Jannik who was blindfolded from the moment he was taken from the school. Lars and Mads took the boy into a private room "My father is going to fucking kill you all once he finds out what you've done" he taunted.

　

"Yeah well I'm not scared of your fucking father" Lars said ripping the blindfold off of him.

　

"Lars Mikkelsen brother of Mads, husband of Anette and father of Lue and Thor. I've seen all the files my father has kept on all of you. You want me to tell you where he is keeping your niece and nephew...you're barking up the wrong tree" he laughed in Lars's face.

　

Mads moved in quickly and slapped him across the face "You're going to fucking tell me where your father is, how many people he has working for him or by the time I'm done you'll beg to tell me!"

　

"Mads! He's a kid, he can't be no younger than Carl. Take it easy" Lars warned him "Remember this is between you and Anders not the kids"

　

"Fuck you Lars! Anders made this about the kids when he took mine!" Mads pushed his brother backwards.

　

"Your crack squad is already falling apart, dad said you were both impetuous little pests. Are you going to beat me? Torture me? Call my dad and let him know you have me to bargain for your children's lives? So predictable"

　

Lars and Mads looked at each other "No, we have other plans if you don't cooperate. We're just waiting for a friend but before they get here we're giving you a chance Jannik, tell us where your father is and everything else we need to know" Lars was always the good guy even though he could be more merciless than Mads.

　

Jannik sat still hanging forward but he raised his head up to look into Lars's eyes then spat in his face "You little punk fucker!" Mads seized Lars around the waist while Jannik laughed "Pathetic, all of you and you're all going to die"

***

Outside the room Hanne and Hugh were in the midst of a stare down, he was under her skin with his sharp smirks and mischievous blue eyes. She knew it wasn't the time or place and if she didn't do something she was going to attack him before it was all said and done. Anette stepped between Hugh and Hanne's sight of each other "You look like you could rip someone's head off with the spine still attached" Anette said with a smile.

　

"That would be delightful but I'm trying to save it for Anders" she took a sip of her wine she could still feel the intensity of Hugh's stare through Anette's body.

　

"Mor the horses need fed and Filip needs his medicine" Lue interrupted.

　

"I'll do it I need a distraction" Hanne volunteered getting down from the barstool. "Lue go help her it's a two person job" Anette said and he nodded but Hugh leapt from the sofa "I'll do it I too could use a distraction" he said with a wild smirk.

　

Hanne growled pushing past Lue she should've figured Hugh was going to take every opportunity to torment her. She lifted both buckets of feed and stomped towards the barn while Thor instructed Hugh about the medication, he put it into his coat pocket then lifted the water buckets. Hanne was huffing and kicking things around the barn floor when Hugh entered "You are something else! You vile and despicable jerk!"

　

Hugh set the water buckets down then went up to Hanne and pulled her into his arms "I always had a thing for cougars" he leaned down to kiss her but he was stunned by her hand slapping across her face and she began cursing at him in Danish.

　

He shook it off "That just makes me wants you more. I can see why Mads chose you"

　

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she went to shove him but he held onto her coat collar "You're frustrated and angry, the time is right for a good fucking don't you think?" he loosened on her collar then slid his hands inside and groped her breasts. They stood close ready to kiss, Hugh could feel her resolve losing it's grip she was as good as his but a throat clearing stopped Hugh dead in his tracks.

　

"Well, well look at this. Are you feeding the horses or your sexual appetites?" it was Mads.

　

Hanne pulled away "We weren't going to do anything he thought he was though" Hugh could see it in her eyes and with the reddish tint on her cheeks she was feeling guilty.

　

She went to feeding the horses while Mads shoved Hugh against the wall poking his finger into his chest "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

　

"Well, you were busy with the kid I just thought it would be a good stress reliever. You're more than welcome to join us, I don't mind really" Hugh tilted his head with a sly smile.

　

Mads didn't break his serious expression but Hanne had froze as she waited for Mads to say something, she wasn't opposed to the idea of having both men all over her and watching them together.

　

"What's the matter Mads? Am I not appealing to you now? Tension is running high right now and fuck we don't have a guarantee we're all going to make it out of this alive so why not?"

　

Hanne bit her bottom lip she could sense the tug-of-war within Mads she was dying for him to just say yes. She could make the first move but it would feel like a betrayal to him that she had wanted this all along, she knew better. It needed to feel like his idea, men were ego driven that way and she loved him enough not to crush his even if she could be brash or overly aggressive at times.

　

She jumped a little when she heard Mads shoved Hugh hard against the barn wall "This doesn't make things right between us, we're still going to settle our differences when this is over"

　

"Sure whatever you want"

　

Mads looked back at Hanne who was remaining still trying to hold her breath "No it's whatever she wants! You're her bitch"

　

Hanne smiled this was going to be fun she turned around "If you think he rode you hard I should tell you I used to ride horses bare back" she raised her eyebrows.

　

It only excited Hugh even more Hanne pinned him to the wall not wasting any time. Wher her soft hand jerked his stiffened cock tightly he jolted with his eyes bulging "Fuck!" he exclaimed. She moved in closer against him standing on her tippy toes she bit his bottom lip and dragged it slowly between her teeth.

　

Mads unzipped his jeans and put his hands into his underwear and began rubbing himself he never thought he'd ever get excited about watching Hanne fuck another man but Hugh wasn't just any man, he was a man that Mads had gotten pleasure from. He wanted to watch his wife dominate Hugh it was the ultimate high.

　

She jerked Hugh from the wall and slung him backwards onto the bales of hay, Hanne let out a feminine growl as she tugged the rim of his jeans down his hips with his boxers "Oh gracious you're a fucking animal! Fuck me!" Hugh said gritting his teeth.

　

"First I want your arms bound above your head, Mads get me a rope and tie them to the beam above his head" she began undressing Mads first made sure the door was shut tightly so the cold air wouldn't get in and they wouldn't be interrupted then he went to work on Hanne's request while she searched around for something.

　

"C'mon hot mama I'm getting blue balls" Hugh whimpered his eyes following Hanne around the barn while she looked.

　

Hanne's eyes lit up once she found it, a riding crop she turned to face Mads and Hugh with it in her hands. Mads smiled "Hanne grew up with horses" he informed Hugh who was in pure agony wanting to be fucked he wouldn't have cared if she wanted to fist fuck his ass he would gladly take whatever she had to give.

　

Mads helped her mount Hugh giving her sweet and sultry kisses as he gripped Hugh's swollen cock in his fist to guide it inside of her. She moaned into their kiss while Hugh gasped her velvety insides were warm and welcoming, for the mother of two her pussy was still fit and tight.

　

"Give him hell baby" Mads whispered into her ear while biting her neck "I know no other way" she said gasping moving her hips to get their rhythm started.

　

"He's not as big as you but he's got a good one for a Brit" she commented with a small breathy laugh, it was killing the mood for Hugh he wanted to grab her by her waist and force her down onto his rod but he forgot his hands were of no use until he went to bring them around and they jerked Hanne smiled "Silly boy"

　

Mads pulled his cock out stroking it while Hanne bounced up and down on Hugh, he was getting jealous and it was starting to affect his erection he came over to them taking the riding crop from her hand. Hugh's eyes opened once he felt Mads jerk Hanne off of him "Mads?" she was just as confused he turned back then struck Hugh across his cock with the riding crop making him yelp.

　

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Hanne snapped at him Hugh laid there in pain trying to catch his breath while Mads cracked Hanne across her ass with the riding crop "You are mine! Riding him like he's something fucking special!" he pushed her against another wooden beam then forced her legs apart. He slid three fingers into her damp pussy he was surprised she wasn't that wet but the way she looked into his eyes licking her lips she was more turned on by Mads's reaction than by actually fucking Hugh.

　

Mads lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist, her back pressed hard against the beam as he dove his cock inside of her. "MADS!" she cried digging her nails into the flesh of his back.

　

Hugh was able to breathe again but his poor cock and balls were throbbing lightly and aching from Mads's moment of jealous rage "Yeah sure she gets the passion I get the abuse. You're both fucking insane" he gasped sweat rolling down his temples. They weren't listening to Hugh they were wrapped up in one another, he was just laying there with a sore dick that was deflating rapidly and he knew for damn sure the first urination after was going to hurt like a son of a bitch.

　

Fifteen minutes of sweet fucking Mads and Hanne were in complete bliss with one another "Does anyone remember me?" Hugh said aloud "If the game is finished I'd like to be let go now otherwise I'm just going to freeze my balls off"

　

"What'd you think we should do with him?" Mads asked stroking Hanne's cheek with the back of his fingers. She leaned forward and whispered in Mads's ear making him grin "That sounds like a plan" he agreed and gently let her down.

　

Mads came and stood at Hugh's head while Hanne got dressed "Well this seems familiar, deja vu anyone?" Hugh said while Mads began stroking the rest of his erection out until his cock spit on Hugh's face; between his eyes, on the tip of his nose and Mads made sure to move close enough to rub the rest across Hugh's lips. He smacked it against his bearded cheek then put it back to his lips "Give it kisses you little bitch" Mads ordered Hugh's erection began returning slightly he began kissing the tip and flicking his tongue around gathering cum.

　

Hanne mused at Hugh's cock trying to raise again "He likes the abuse, reminds me of that Argentinian diplomat he was one kinky bastard" she quipped while Mads throated Hugh a few times before spitting his final drops of cum close to his right eye. They were startled by the barn door opening and Lars stepped inside to see the scene "I really don't give a shit what's going on in here but Birgitta's here, we're going to have to send her in the kid isn't talking"

　

"You left him alone?" Mads griped pulling his pants up it was back to work "No, Thor and Lue are watching him. Birgitta's getting cold feet you need to get in there and be the old Mads who knew how to sweet talk anyone into doing anything he wanted" Lars was trying desperately to ignore all the nude flesh in his barn especially that of his brother and sister-in-law.

　

Hanne pulled the knife from her boot and cut Hugh's rope "If that doesn't work then let me at her, my knife and I can convince her"

　

"Hanne, control your temper please. Birgitta has been dormant for a long time now and Anders is on edge as it stands. Not to mention she's got plenty of horror stories about his brother Niels. We're sending her into the lion's den with no protection and if she's discovered...fuck I don't even wanna play that scenario out in my head. Hector will be ready to blow if something happens to his mom and I gotta say guys I don't want to kill this kid so I don't have to look over my fucking shoulder"

　

Mads once dressed came to his brother and patted both his shoulders "You worry too much brother. We've got this okay? We're the fucking Mikkelsen brothers there wasn't an enemy we couldn't lick right?"

　

Lars sighed but nodded "Yeah"

　

"Alright let me go inside and work my magic on Birgitta" Hanne rolled her eyes she was back to anger and jealousy but this time it was Birgitta's turn. She had tried to steal Mads away from Hanne, when she was pregnant with Viola. Hanne had lost all respect for Birgitta but if the she could help bring Viola and Carl home she'd let her have a free pass with Mads but Hanne would be sure to let her know it was only to be that one time, if she ever tried to take him away ever again she'd find herself at Hanne's mercy.

***

　

Birgitta was shaking in terror when Mads came to her in the master bedroom "Mads, I've been out of this for so long and I realize that I'm not as confident as I once was. I don't think I can do it, I have my baby girl to think about. Hector is young but he's a man now but Alba she's only sixteen and she doesn't know anything of my history. Promise me if something happens to me you and Hanne will look after her and Hector too"

　

Mads took a seat on the bed next to her "I'm going to be honest with you Birgitta, nothing has ever terrified me. I was always a thrill seeker hmph you should remember that but the moment I got the call from Anders and I heard my Viola's scared voice I knew what fear was. We were living a bubble and it was like it just popped and all these fears I never knew existed flooded me. If it weren't for Hanne's stubborn determination I wouldn't be functioning. I know you're afraid and I don't blame you but we need you, we will have yours and Hector's backs in there. We took an oath and we live by a code aside from mine and Anders's issue did any of us ever let you down before?"

　

She didn't say anything she just sobbed "Birgitta look at me, this is going to go well I promise. Hector won't be in any danger and neither will you. I will have the shot before he can ever hurt you but you need to remain bubbly and keep him focused on that smoking body of yours"

　

Birgitta laughed through her tears "You always knew what to say. I really am sorry this happened, you and Anders never went well together. Water and oil, I told Lars it was a horrible idea for him to send you in there with Anders. But he had grown suspicious of Anders that he was trying to take us all out and I have to admit Anders wanted to eliminate you and Lars but he would've had to take Anette and Hanne as well. Hanne was the one he longed for, they worked well together and he loved her aggression but she only had eyes for you. I think we girls all had eyes for you, Anette and Lars had a love/hate relationship...I'm so afraid we'll never be able to sit here and reminisce ever again" she went back to being afraid. Mads pulled her into his arms he could see Hanne's eyes peeking through a small crack in the door.

　

She knew part of Birgitta's old ruses was her ability to cry at the drop of a pin but she would've thought Mads was smarter than that to fall for it. He had gotten older and softer having children but Hanne kept razor sharp focus as a mother, so much so she had asked Lars to secretly train Carl. Mads forbid it but Hanne knew it may come in handy in the future, she only hoped Carl hadn't done anything foolish to make Anders harm either of them. For every scar, mark or wound Carl and Viola sustained Hanne was going to give Anders or his wife double. She had no interest in killing him quickly she wanted him in a secure location to torture him for days at a time making him beg to die, it was a side of her Mads had never really got to know but it would soon come alive once they were able to get to Anders.

　

"You absolutely hate that woman don't you?" Hugh appeared beside Hanne frightening her "How is it you're so stealth?" she whispered hatefully.

　

"Oh it's just a trick I picked up over the years, you don't trust her do you? And I don't just mean with your husband" he leaned against the wall between the two doors. They both looked into the room with Mads comforting Birgitta and giving her assurance.

　

"Birgitta tried to take him from me before but her relationship with Anders is far more complicated. Anders never liked to get his hands dirty, he's a coward that way but mind games and manipulation those are his capabilities..."

　

"So do you think Anders has a symbiotic relationship with Birgitta that could possibly compromise things?"

　

"...oh no Birgitta is just as beguiling as Anders. She manipulated men before she killed them I'm sure she did the same to her childrens's father. Birgitta moved onto Anders after Mads refused her but I take it he had met his match, I'm anxious that when she gets in there with him that she'll turn tail on us. Lars sent Mads in there to make sure she won't" as Hanne explained they witnessed Birgitta kissing Mads he kept his eyes on Hanne to let her know he wasn't doing it for pleasure.

　

Once he laid Birgitta down and took her pants and panties down she couldn't watch anymore, Hugh grabbed her arm "If you're as smart as you think you are you'll let me go"

　

"He loves you and he's willing to do anything for your children. I mean he fucked a man that he didn't even know just to get that case, that's not exactly going to win him father of the year award but I gotta say that was courageous of him. I could never be that unselfish, whatever I do is for me. You're lucky to have him and he's as equally lucky to have you, I can't wait to meet your children I wonder if they're just like you two" he loosened his grip but accepted her into his arms. He hadn't realized in that moment his comfort didn't have strings attached, he wanted nothing from Hanne there was no motivation to be kind. They pulled apart and they looked at one another with different eyes "Thank you" Hanne said softly Hugh nodded when Lars came from the room Jannik was being kept.

　

"Hanne why don't you and Anette give him a go, men aren't doing the trick. Hector beat the holy hell out of him and he just laughed. Are we sure that's Anders's son? Anders could take hits but not straight out abuse"

　

"Yeah sure I'll go get her" she walked away from Hugh's arms. Lars gave him a questioning look "What?" Hugh asked but grew nervous as Lars walked towards him.

　

"Two scars, I'm sure you saw one the big horizontal one across Mads's abdomen well that was from Hanne. The other is a bullet wound that I had to be the one to hold him down so Hanne could take it out of him after she gave it to him."

　

"Why are you telling me this Lars? I was just trying to keep moral up"

　

"Hmm that's a new one, listen Hanne is beautiful but she's fucking dangerous. It takes a very special man to take her on and no offense but I just don't think that's you. This is a job pretty boy, don't get cozy" Lars slapped Hugh against his cheek with a smile.

　

Hugh looked into the master bedroom to see Mads going to town between Birgitta's legs his tongue flicking wildly around her clit while he fingered her. She raised her knees high and pressed her hand to the back of his hair, Hugh felt his hard on painfully return "Damn you Mads" he swore for hitting him but if he were after either one of them it would definitely be Mads. He could be Hanne's bitch boy but he wanted Mads to own him, he watched a little longer but hearing Anette and Hanne approaching he ran into the bathroom to relieve himself.

　

He wondered if another round with Mads would ever be possible or even better a long term lover situation, he'd have to bend over and take the punishment for kidnapping his wife and stealing back his only chance to get his kids back. A small price to pay.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_2005_

_Carl watched the trees outside the truck fly by as he rode with his mom heading to his Uncle Lars and Aunt Anette's place in Aarhus.  He wasn't excited at all but Hanne arranged this, she had told Mads it was to be a boy's weekend so he could spend time with his cousins and go hunting with them an Lars._

_"Carl, it's going to be okay you'll get to hunt that'll be exciting won't it?" she tried to ramp him up for the trip but Carl's mind was on other things._

_"But mor, there's no TV there or video games.  I'll bet there's no place to play futbol, this is going to be the worst" he whined she smiled softly and reached across the seat and rubbed his head messing up his stocking cap "Just give it a chance okay?  It's a family tradition" she encouraged._

_"If that's so why didn't far come?" Carl asked turning to his mother._

_"Well, your far is spending time with Viola so we could spend time together.  Don't tell me you're too cool for your mor already?"_

_Carl cracked a smile "No, but promise me you won't leave me longer than five days"_

_"Of course Carl, leave you behind? Never.  Your mor would move Heaven and Earth to bring you home"_

_Once they arrived Lars and Hanne stood by the truck talking as Lue and Thor were chasing their old golden retriever Charlie around.  "What does Mads think he's doing up here?"_

_"Just bonding with the boys and a little hunting.  It's not entirely a lie" Hanne said taking a drag of her cigarette._

_Lars nodded exhaling smoke "What made you decide you wanted him to learn?"_

_Hanne watched a laughing and smiling Carl running around innocently "Just a feeling I have Lars, I want my son to have every advantage of protecting himself in case he ends up in a hostile situation.  All I ask is no explosives until he's at least thirteen"_

_Lars laughed stomping out his cigarette "Don't worry Hanne I'm going to teach Carl everything I know.  You brought me a boy but he'll return home a man.  By the time he's eighteen he will know how to hold his own.  I promise."_  
***

Carl's eyes snapped open once he heard the door buzz open "Do not move!" Niels barked at him he remained resting his head on his arms to the table.  Frederik tossed a white bag beside him "Fuck more burger and fries? Seriously?  Why can't you fucking get me something else?"

"This isn't a fucking five star resort asshole!  You're a prisoner my brother just carted you and the princess on the jet because I was busy.  Eat or starve we really don't give a shit"

Carl sighed "Can I at least sit up and eat?"

"You can fucking piss your pants for all I care just don't make any funny moves boy"

He sat up and opened the bag he looked to see Frederik was drinking his milkshake "So I'm supposed to choke this down with nothing to drink?"

Niels growled "Give him his fucking milkshake" he slapped Frederik in the back of the head.  Frederik sat it down rubbing the spot he was smacked in.  "There better your highness?"

"Peachy-fucking-keen.  How is my sister?" he inquired about Viola he wanted to see her but they refused to allow him to leave the building.  They did provide him with a couple heaters so he wouldn't freeze to death.

"She's fine, sleeping a lot.  And before you fucking ask you can't see her.  Eat your food."

"Wow someone having a bad day at work?  You seem on edge it's not five o'clock yet?" Carl joked sorely Niels pistol whipped him across his back.

"HEY! My dad said not to hurt him!" Frederik scolded when Niels leapt at him he backed away.

"You need to toughen up asshole, this little prick isn't your friend.  You did your job now he's nothing to you!" Niels said slapping Frederik's cheek.

Frederik crossed his arms tightly and turned away.  Carl decided to be a nuisance and eat as slowly as he could "Are you really taking small fucking bites?"

"Wouldn't want me to choke would you?" Carl sniped setting his burger down to suck on his milkshake.  He stared Niels down the entire time "You're a fucking prick I should fucking kill you be the least of my woes" Niels aimed between Carl's eyes.

"No! My dad said..."

"Frey shut the fuck up about what your dad said, I know! If this little shit keeps giving me issues I'm going to splatter his brains, what brains he has"

"Well I guess it's a good thing I don't have a gun and tried to splatter your dick, wouldn't be much of a mess would it?  Bet I could clean it up with one paper towel" Carl snarked with a laugh.

Frederik cracked a smile so he turned away before his uncle caught him laughing "Keep making jokes funny boy, I'll get the last laugh when I let my wife dissect your sister and I'll fucking let you watch"

Carl was triggered when he threatened Viola he leapt from the stool but Frederik wrapped his arms around his waist and held onto him as tightly as he could "I WILL KILL YOU!  I WILL FUCKING RIP YOU APART IF YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!"

"CALM DOWN!" Frederik slammed Carl back down onto the stool holding him while he fought to get to Niels.  He grabbed the burger and threw it into the bag then grabbed the milkshake "Fuck your food privileges! We're not feeding him anymore if he starves who gives a shit!" Niels yelled then walked away leaving them alone.

Carl began to ease down until Frederik could let him go "Look this was supposed to be a quick and painless thing, your fucking parents were supposed to get the fucking case and hand it over.  Then my Uncle Niels decides he wants to be involved more than just intel...Carl this is almost over you and Viola don't have to do anything but just chill."

"What is their plans for my dad and mom?  Please Frey if you were ever sincere tell me"

Frederik looked away "I'm sorry Carl, my dad is hung up on hating your dad.  He wants his head."

"How? When?"

"You know I would never tell you that information Carl, look you need to wise up and think of your own survival here.  It's going down but you can make it out of this alive if you so choose,"

Carl blinked a few tears away "Never, I will never turn on my father.  I'll die with him before I let that happen."  
***

Everyone watched as Hector and Birgitta embraced before she departed for her mission, there was an unmistakable gnawing in the pit of Hanne's stomach.  She could sense something wasn't right and something bad was going to happen.  Mads assured her that Birgitta was fully on board and on their side but she knew after having sex with her that he could believe anything Birgitta said.  Her true relief was speaking with Hugh he treated her as if her concerns were valid "I'll tell you what I know how to hack inconspicuously, if it makes you feel better I'll get into Birgitta's phone and even if she's deleted all the messages I know how to retrieve them, would you like me to do that?"

Hanne gave her consent and from watching Birgitta move her lips aside her son's ear a chill sent up her spine she knew she had made the right call.  She turned and walked back into the house to find Hugh he was in the room Mads used it was the last place Hanne wanted to go but she would suck it up.  "So?"

"She may be an assassin but she's not very tech savvy, they speak in code but I was thinking you probably would be able to decipher since it's probably a code you all once used"

He turned the laptop screen to face her she scanned the messages exchanged between Anders and Birgitta "I couldn't hack Anders he's one smart bastard I see what you guys mean about him, hyper paranoid"

She didn't say a word she just read line for line the code was very similar to the one they had used as a group but there were altered and added words that Hanne couldn't understand.  "Anything jumping out at you?"

"It's interesting they still use some of the old code but I see they have their own intermixed, he says here that he left something special at a gate or there's something waiting I cannot tell anymore.  Maybe I should let Mads look at it he was always better with the codes..."

"No, I mean he didn't validate you when you told him you suspected something was wrong.  He may be upset you're counter spying on her" Hugh was enjoying having Hanne to himself although he wasn't sure why but he had bonded with her.

"You're right but we need someone to decode this so Lars is the only next best choice"

Hugh just nodded he figured if not Mads then his brother Hanne left the room to retrieve him.  Lars returned with Hanne but she obviously lied to get him to come he gave Hugh a concerned look but Hugh just tilted his head in innocence with a soft smirk.  "Show him" Hanne nodded for Hugh to give Lars a peek at the messages.

"What's this?" Lars began reading once he realized what whose messages they were he sighed "Spying on her Hanne really?"

"I don't trust her she's up to something...Lars believe me I have a gut feeling"

"I'm not saying you don't and I'm not saying I don't trust your gut but sweetie we can't fall apart now it's almost over"

"What does it say Lars?  Can you read it please just...trust me!  I don't like what's going on and my kids are in danger and our lives may be as well"

Hugh couldn't stand to see Hanne falling apart he had to go reason with Mads to listen to his wife, he abruptly left the room.  He found Mads outside talking with Anette "Look you need to listen to your wife, she feels that something is wrong and I believe her"

Mads blew the smoke out and dropped his cigarette stomping it, he narrowed his eyes "Are you fucking trying to get your ass kicked?" he stepped to Hugh shoving him back a little.

"No, I'm just trying to get you to get your head out of that woman's cunt and focused back on your wife"

Mads jerked Hugh up by his collar "So now you have a thing for my wife?  Think you're going to get between she and I? I didn't hesitate to set fire to a Russian prick for thinking he was going to keep her and I will not hesitate to waste you either!"

He looked up to see Hanne and Lars standing out on the porch, Hanne looked confused and stunned Hugh shoved Mads away "That's not what I was doing.  She's convinced something is off and I wouldn't discount her intuition on this she's a mother and if I learned anything growing up it's that mothers know" he straightened his sweater out as both he and Mads traded angry looks.

"Mads where is Hector?" Lars asked to break the tension.

They all looked around "I don't he went back inside I think" Mads answered.

"Shit!" Lars ripped the door open and ran into the house everyone followed him except Hanne she stood tense when Hugh walked by playing with the gold chain around her neck nervously he kept moving though he slowed nearby her.  Mads walked up letting Anette pass first "I didn't ask him to say anything to you"

"I know but maybe he's right I shouldn't have dismissed you but we're so close I just don't want all of this to fall apart"

Hanne's eyes began watering "You think I do? We need to be sure of who we can trust..." they heard loud thudding inside and Lars swearing in Danish.

Both their hearts sank as they ran inside "What is it?"

"Something's blocking the door!" it was the room Anders' son Jannik was in.

"That little bastard" Mads swore about Birgitta's son he was nowhere to be found and even worse Anders' son could've gotten away.

"Wait Lars where is Thor and Lue??" Anette suddenly went into a panic.  Everything was happening with chaos Hanne and Anette ran out to the barn.  While Hugh, Mads and Lars worked the door until it broke in there was a dresser obstructing it.  When they entered the room the boy was gone and the window was opened.  "FUCK!" Mads screamed when Hugh heard something a small beeping noise "Shhh!  What is that?"

Lars and Mads silenced themselves when they could hear the beeping too "RUN!" Lars shouted pushing Mads towards the open window while Hugh managed to run out the house through the front door.  The ticking got louder as Mads rolled onto the ground and away from the window he looked up to see the fire consuming the entire room and Lars with it "NO! LARS! FUCK!" he got up from the ground but the true explosion had erupted and launched him back with glass and wood.  The image of his brother's eyes having a dead calm while the fire swallowed him would haunt him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Hugh flew out of the front door in the knick of time he went face down into the dirt and held himself tightly to the ground until it was over. He heard nothing until Mads started screaming then he heard the blast "MADS?!?" he leapt up from the ground and ran to the side of the house he saw the flames tearing through the cabin. He scanned the immediate area but the smoke was creating a dense fog "Mads? Lars?" he called to them.

　

Covering his mouth with his sleeve he went closer when he saw an arm peeking through some of the bushes. Wasting no time Hugh rushed over it was Mads, he was unconscious he looked around in the surrounding area for Lars but couldn't find him. The fire was spreading wildly and the smoke only thickening Hugh had to move Mads quickly, he would get Anette and Hanne to help find Lars he probably was down deeper into the woods.

　

"HANNE? ANETTE? COME QUICK IT'S MADS! WE HAVE TO FIND LARS!" he yelled towards the barn the door was open but there was no movement, no one came rushing out with concern. Hugh felt his heart sink there was probably a very sinister reason no one was coming outside of the barn. "I could walk away right now Mads and live, or I could go in there and...Jesus fucking Christ what am I doing?!? This isn't my fight..but I'm in this now and I'm apart of this. I have to do it I have to fucking go in there while you lay here. If you wake up then you need to get your ass into action don't fucking let Hanne down okay?" Hugh whispered slapping Mads's cheek before reaching down into boot for his gun.

　

Hugh moved briskly towards what he was sure imminent danger "Hanne? Anette? Come on someone answer me"

　

"Hugh don't come in here!" Hanne shouted making him stop suddenly before he fully entered there was a wall he'd have to corner before coming fully inside. "Who's in here with you?" he called back to her. He could hear her sobbing but she couldn't say another word.

　

He clutched his gun tighter in his palm when he felt something puncture his shoulder "What the..." he looked over his shoulder to see a long wooden rod poking through, he had been struck with an arrow. His cheeks began puffing out as he began to pant he could feel the blood running from the wound, he knew better than to turn around the person for fired surely would aim next for his face but if they really wanted to kill him they would've went for the back of the head. "Hanne...we've been betrayed!" he said staggering the blood loss was starting to get to him.

　

He stumbled around the barn wall to be met by the face of Killshot "She said not to come in here we're a little busy but here let me help you with that" Hugh went to push his hand away from reaching behind him and yanking the arrow out but he was much too weak. He fell into Niels's chest and was caught with one arm while the other ripped the arrow causing the blood gush to accelerate. Hugh lost feeling and the gun fell from his hand all he could do was stare helplessly into Niels's eyes who were bright with sick joy "Goodnight mate, don't worry we'll patch you up" was the last thing Hugh heard as he blacked out hitting the barn floor as Niels released him.

***

　

"Did I get him?" Elisa asked coming into the barn "Oh yeah but Ida is pissed at me I pulled the arrow out" Niels said with a smirk.

　

His wife Ida a small framed blonde was cursing under breath at him as she had Hugh's shirt torn off of him and bandaging the bleeding "Men make everything so much harder!" she screeched at him making him laugh.

　

Hanne, Anette, Thor and Lue were on their knees with guns at the back of their heads. Jannik and Hector had two guns each to subdue them "Where's big brother?" Niels asked Elisa who was knelt down retrieving her arrow but also giving Ida medical advice for Hugh.

　

"He's scanning the area for Lars, we have Mads he was unconscious from the explosion" she informed him. Hanne's lip quivered but she glared at Niels who could sense it he turned smiling at her "Ooh this one has spunk, I like her. She'll be the last to die"

　

"You don't decide! Anders decides! And he wants Mads to be the last, you know the plan" Elisa hissed at him.

　

"Fine she'll be next to last it'll be sweet suffering while husband watches the wife die and oh how sweet it's going to be when they find out who gets to do the killing. This tickles my balls on so many levels"

　

"Yeah well do you think you and your balls can calm the shit down and help us move this asshole?" Ida growled.

　

"See that's my wife she's fucking fire and I'm gasoline, FUCK! I love this it's like Christmas! So many surprises still in store"

　

Elisa stood upright and slapped Niels in the back of the head "Focus you dumbass!"

　

"Mor?" a male voice called from the barn door "Come in here" Elisa called. Hanne's eyes widened in terror and her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was "Frey?"

　

She knew him and very well, he was Carl's best friend and had become like a son to she and Mads. Niels began chuckling "He's a great actor, his mom taught him everything he knows" he winked at Hanne over his shoulder.

　

Frederik grew uncomfortable looking at Hanne so he turned his back and whispered something to his mother "Are you sure?"

　

"Dad's positive. Anyways he says it's time to go"

　

"FREY?!?" Hanne shouted at him he stood still "Go on son" Elisa pushed him forward to get him away from her "How could you do this? How could you involve your children? What kind of sick monsters are you?" Hanne cried at Elisa who came over and immediately back handed her to the barn floor. Jannik grumbled about having to sit her back up.

　

"This is a family rite of passage and today was Jannik's initiation. Today is also the day Anders gets his revenge, his victory over your husband. Just try and relax Hanne it's almost over"

　

Hanne looked up at her and spit in her face "Now now Elisa don't lose your temper remember the plan" Niels picked at Elisa. She instead of doing more harm to Hanne kicked him in the back of his neck making his head jolt violently "Fine I'll take it out on you instead!"

　

Niels rose from the barn floor when Ida reached out for his arm "Let it go Niels, you poked at her so take it like a man"

　

"Fine" he breathed loudly and angrily through his nose when Anders came into the barn "Did you tell her yet?" he addressed his wife.

　

"No, I was having a heart to heart with Mads's wife but you knew them I didn't so you can tell your old friend. I'm going to help Ida and your jackass brother get the British idiot in the van"

　

Anders nodded stepping towards Anette and her sons he crouched to be face to face with her. "I don't quite know how to say this Anette, I mean it has been such a long time since I saw you and look these two, you must be so proud of them. They did try their best to fend us off. They're much like you except the one on the left he's more Lars, you should be proud of that son"

　

"What the fuck do you have to say to me Anders? I was never one for long fucking speeches" she said through gritted teeth.

　

"We found Lars inside the cabin, he burned alive he died saving his brother"

　

Anette broke down she sank down until she was face down on the floor bawling. "NO! I will fucking kill you! I'm going to fucking kill ALL OF YOU!" Lue began shouting.

　

Anders just nodded as he rose up "I may not have liked your father or your uncle but I respect his sacrifice for his brother, my brother may drive me up the fucking wall but I would give my life for him just the same. Please accept my condolences"

　

"Fuck your condolences Anders!" Hanne said leaning over to console Anette. Jannik went to pull her off but Anders held his hand out to prevent him "Let her comfort her in the time to come you'll all need it. Welcome aboard my boy" Anders spoke to Hector with approval he nodded.

　

"I'm so sorry" Hanne whispered lifting Anette holding onto her. Hanne couldn't give up not as long as she had breath and that Mads and her children were still alive. She'd find a way out of this and every single one of them would suffer her wrath.

***

　

Carl woke up feeling dizzy he didn't remember going to sleep, his mouth was dry he began trying to moisten his lips but it wasn't helping he needed water. He tried to get up but quickly learned his ankles had been restrained "Ohhh mother fucker" his temples began to throb in pain while his stomach growled he hadn't eaten in almost an entire day.

　

"Guess I shouldn't have been such an asshole" he said with a smirk. He heard the code being punched in then the door buzzing maybe it was time for a feeding he rolled his eyes more burgers and fries most likely but it wasn't food. Frederik was bringing in Viola "Can we trust the siblings Jacobsen not to do anything stupid?" he said in a babyish voice.

　

"Fuck off Frey" Carl didn't have the energy any longer but that was most likely not a coincidence.

　

"Look stop being a little bitch Carl, you're being given a choice and if I were you when my father came I'd take it"

　

"Why are you helping do this to us? You're supposed to be his friend" Viola cried.

　

"Enough Viola he isn't a friend obviously, can't wait for mom and dad to come and fuck all this shit up"

　

Frederik began laughing "Oh I won't spoil this prized sibling moment but go on Viola tell him"

　

Carl looked at his sister tears streamed down her cheeks "They caught mom and dad, Aunt Anette, Lue and Thor too. Uncle Lars is dead they blew him up in the cabin"

　

Frederik continued smiling slamming Viola in the chair across from Carl and tying her up "No! There's no fucking way you killed my Uncle Lars! He's too fucking smart for that"

　

"Oh but we did and you're going to be so touched as to why he died, he was saving your father's life. So touching but such a waste because daddy is gonna die anyways Carl, I mean my dad really called it though. He knew Lars wouldn't let anything happen to his baby bror"

　

Rage was steady building inside of Carl but he was going to keep himself from doing anything brash this time. It would all be carefully calculated and precise, if their parents couldn't save Carl and Viola then Carl was going to save his parents. The door buzzed open again and Jannik came through "Mor says hurry up dinner is almost ready"

　

"Alright, I'll go get these two shitheads some food you stay with them"

　

"Why do I have to? He was your fake friend and I'm hungry" Jannik whined.

　

"Jesus fuck man stop whining like a bitch! This is your initiation you have to do some grunt work I had to"

　

Viola watched Carl as he studied both brothers she could tell he was plotting. "Look I built a mother fucking bomb and got both of those goofy fuck sons of Lars's, I proved myself"

　

"Listen here baby bror don't fuck with me! I've been doing this longer than you and I'm in charge here so don't try me. Keep an eye on them especially Carl don't underestimate him"

　

"Oooh are you in love with him? Bet this is very conflicting for you, you might have to kill your butt buddy" Jannik teased when Frederik punched him in the jaw but Jannik kept laughing.

　

"Geez so sensitive I'll bet you used to cuddle when you'd sleep over at his house didn't you?"

　

"Fuck you Jannik just keep an eye on them!"

　

Carl looked at Viola raising his eyebrows he knew exactly how he was going to get free and what he was going to do once he did. Viola shook her head "Don't! Whatever it is Carl don't do it" Viola whispered but his mind was set.

　

Once Frederik left Jannik took his phone out and began getting busy on social media he had his back turned to Viola and Carl. Carl began to choke Viola shook her head negatively but Carl nodded for her to go along with it. Carl rolled his eyes in the back of his head, choking and gagging "DO SOMETHING!" Viola shouted for Jannik "Stop it you dumbass" Jannik shouted at him but Carl kept on.

　

"Please he's seizure prone! He might hurt himself!"

　

Jannik rolled his eyes at her dramatics but went to Carl who had settled with his head all the way back, white foam at his mouth, eyes staring at the ceiling and his body limp "Oh shit! No you don't! What the fuck do I do?" he yelled at Viola.

　

"NO! CARL!" she screamed through her crocodile tears Jannik leaned against the table on Carl's side "CALM DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH!"

　

"He needs..." she began while sobbing "What? What does he need?"

　

Carl raised his head and reached his arm up grabbing Jannik by the hair and jerking him back and down until his forehead slammed against the table. He was slipping from Carl's grasp "Oh no you don't Jannik" he tightened his fingers into his hair lifting his head again and banging it back down against the table. Each time he did it Viola jumped in her seat "OKAY STOP IT CARL! WHO ARE YOU?!?"

　

"Someone who fucking wants to survive Viola, truth be told I pretended not to know what mom and dad did but I've known since I was eight years old. Uncle Lars and mom told me and Uncle Lars trained me. Being good hasn't gotten us freedom yet has it? We have to join the fight Viola or we all die! Now Jannik while you still have some brain function left, undo my mother fucking ankles NOW! And I might just be merciful"

　

Jannik staggered feeling around he went to fight back but Carl grabbed his hair in the front and jerked his head upward to look at him "Listen you little fuck I am in charge now so be a good boy and get this fucking shit off my ankles. You don't want to be here doing this so if you let me free I'll keep you tucked away in here safely"

　

"What about my mor?"

　

Viola could tell Carl was lying to Jannik she heard the desperation in a little boy's voice not a killer "Carl don't..."

　

"Shut up Viola! Alright Jannik let me and Viola walk out of here and I promise your mor will live too. I'm not a total monster"

　

Jannik nodded sniffling he wiped his eyes from his heavy tears so he could cut the black nylon cables that held his ankles around the base of the chair "Your idiot brother didn't think to restrain my arms, that's why he fucking sucked at futbol never paid attention to the bigger details"

　

Once free Carl took the knife from Jannik "Stand up!" he barked at him Jannik held his hands up "Give me your guns and don't try that innocent mama's boy act on me"

　

"I only had them in the barn my uncle took them once we got here I swear" Jannik bawled.

　

"Have some self fucking respect and stop crying!"

　

"Please don't kill my mor, I would like for you not to kill my brother too but I know you will"

　

"You damn right I will because if I don't he'll just keep coming back as revenge for your dad. But you know your entire fucking family would be so disappointed in you, out here nearly pissing your pants and crying how you don't want your mommy to die"

　

"Carl that's enough leave him alone now. Lets just get out of here" Viola didn't like this side of her brother.

　

They heard the code and Jannik was going to make a move for it but Carl got his shirt first and jerked him against him tightly. The door buzzed open "FREY HELP ME!" Jannik cried.

　

Elisa and Frederik dropped the trays of food and ran in to witness Carl having a knife at Jannik's throat "You laughed at my Uncle Lars for saving my father, well what about your baby bror Frey? What will you do to save him?" Carl taunted.

　

Elisa wasn't going to take the threat well she pulled the gun from Frederik's side "MOR NO!" he shouted as she aimed at Viola and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Viola gasped Carl kept the blade firm against Jannik's skin as she looked over to see blood spreading across her white shirt where her heart was it was a fatal shot "NOOOO!" Carl didn't take his eyes off Viola as he ran the knife deep across Jannik's neck who was reaching out for Frederik and his mother.

　

"JANNIK!" Frederik cried running to catch his dying brother. Elisa turned the gun towards Carl who crouched and flew into Frederik using him as a body shield to take the bullets. Elisa dropped the gun immediately after her oldest son was hit twice once in his right side and the second at the base of his spine "My babies!" she cried.

　

Carl shoved Frederik backwards on the concrete floor he coughed until blood began to run from his lips she hit a vital organ "Very smart" he said to Carl with a smile in his eyes.

　

"NOOOO!" Elisa dropped to the floor seeing both her children and their lives coming to and end she couldn't bear it. She went for the gun to end her life but Carl snagged it first "I don't fucking think so. You're going to stay tied up here to stare at your fucking dead sons, this is the price you paid! This is what your husband's greed got him and you too for going along with it"

　

After she was bound with her hands behind her back and her ankles together Carl let her lay over Frederik to hear his heartbeat slowing until it stopped "You'll never make it out of this place alive, especially if my brother-in-law gets to you. I can take comfort in that"

　

"You're trying to entice me into shooting you and I really want to for my sister but you deserve to suffer for a little bit longer. I'll come back for you" Carl promised. He left Elisa and walked around to Viola there were so many things he wanted to say but he wouldn't do them in front of their enemies. He would come back for his sister as well so they could lay her to rest it was time to fight now.

***

　

Hugh was shivering when he became conscious he was in a room with bare white walls and his ankle had been shackled to a round pillar. He scanned the room there were two pillars in the center of the room and Mads was shackled to the other, he was awake and leaning against the wall sulking. "When did you decide to come around?" Hugh asked sitting up slowly he couldn't support himself very well so he scooted his way backwards to lean against the wall.

　

"My brother is dead and it's all my fault"

　

"Oh geez I'm sorry Mads but this isn't the time to give into self blame, we have to get out of here" Hugh tried to focus him but he sneered at Hugh.

　

"And how do you propose we do that hmm? We're fucking chained Hugh, you're injured and won't get very far even if we could manage"

　

"So that's it then? You just give up? I guess that's all good and well for you but what about Hanne? What about your daughter and son? You didn't have just a fucking brother you had an entire fucking family! Well ladies and gentlemen lets just pack it all in because Mads fucking Mikkelsen is feeling guilty, everyone's lives has to come to a fucking end because he's on a self loathing trip!" Hugh snapped.

　

"You didn't have to fucking stay! No one forced you" Mads spat at him.

　

"Yeah? Well no one forced you to fuck things up for this asshole years ago now did they?"

　

"I was trying to save two small children lives!" Mads argued back.

　

"Yeah well turns out those kids are still alive but if you don't snap the fuck out of this funk you're in now your two grown children won't make it! Snap out of it Mads! I'm sure Hanne isn't falling to pieces right now"

　

Mads had enough of Hugh antagonizing him he crawled across the floor trying to reach him but once the chain had taken him as far as it would he hit the floor suddenly "Look I'm not after your wife but it's good to see you still have fight left in you. Now use it to help me figure out how we're getting out of this"

***

Anette and Hanne were sharing a room they were back to back chained by their necks to the floor "Anders always did have a low view of women" Hanne said jerking her chain trying to adjust the feeling of being strangled was driving her crazy.

　

Anette had resigned to silence since finding out Lars was gone "Anette I know you're going through hell right now and I'm deeply sorry but we cannot..."

　

"Do not tell me what to do Hanne or how to feel. Your husband is still alive because mine sacrificed himself"

　

"Yes but if we don't stick together and keep our heads up we're all going to die and that includes your sons. All is not lost Anette"

　

Anette rolled her eyes "Give it up Hanne, Anders won. There is no way in hell he's letting any of us live. My only comfort is that I will see Lars again soon"

　

"Listen to me I do not give up! Especially with my children involved, you sit here and you do what you feel is best for you but I'm getting my children back"

　

The door opened and they clammed up it was Anders "How are we liking our accomodations?"

　

"You know me chokers never were my thing" Hanne snarked making Anders laugh "Ahh Hanne I missed that sarcasm of yours, I missed a lot of things about you"

　

"Did you now? What about Elisa?"

　

"We have an understanding, I am not a imprisoned man by my marriage. She knows better than to speak out against me, I have become a very powerful man"

　

"I can tell and I must say it's very attractive. You used to be such a whimpy geek but look at you now, this is a man I could fuck with"

　

Anders stood proudly "Maybe you can, just say the words I have always longed to hear"

　

"Anders..." Hanne said tilting her head "Yes my darling Hanne?"

　

"...please grant me the privilege of your cock inside me"

　

Anders inhaled deeply as he approached Hanne and crouched down "Alright I will grant you this privilege but you'll keep the chain around your neck. I'm not stupid I didn't build all of this from being a fucking moron"

　

Anette could see out the corner of her eye Anders had a gun holstered on his side she used to be a very good pick pocket before she became a killer for hire. She knew the keys would possibly be in his pocket closet to the gun thinking they'd be safer because his hands would be faster than anyone brave enough to steal them from him. Anette could feel Lars approving from a higher plane almost as if she could hear him saying "You can do it babe"

　

"Hanne has always wanted to fuck you, she just teases you because she's crazy" Anette spoke.

　

"Anette!" Hanne objected she was going to get her raped.

　

"Oh yeah? Do you now? I always felt we had such a good connection but Mads made it clear whom you belong to"

　

"Oh please you should've heard some of the shit she said about Mads, that he wasn't as handsome as you and you were probably more endowed" Anette said feeding his ego so he'd let his guard further down.

　

"I never said that at all! Stop it Anette"

　

"Of course you would protest Hanne I mean you're married but I recall that Russian kid that Mads lost his mind over, you always say one thing Hanne but you mean something else. You always have had a rape fantasy, you told me so"

　

Hanne sucked her lips in as Anders gleamed wickedly at her "Did you my darling? Ohhh I long to fulfill that wish"

　

"NO! I do NOT want you! I hate you Anders you sick fuck! I want to watch you burn but not after I have cut your cock off and made you eat it!" she spit in his face.

　

Anders in a rage closed his fist and hit Hanne across the face "I think I might rape your daughter while you and Mads watch"

　

Hanne reached out screaming trying to get at him but he stood and backed away laughing at her "I WILL KILL YOU ANDERS! I SWEAR!!!"

　

The door shut and Hanne broke down crying "Fuck! I should've just let him have me why did you say all that? Are you really that desperate to die?? Get yourself killed I don't care but leave me the fuck out of it!"

Hanne heard Anette's chains rattling then hit the floor she looked behind her to see Anette coming around and putting the key into the lock around her neck "I don't know if I ever told you that I used to be a pick pocket kid, my father taught me how to distract strangers and steal their money. I put on quite an act and I managed to involve many spectators sometimes"

　

They shared a smile while Hanne sniffled once free they pressed their foreheads together "We're sisters Hanne and we're mothers so lets go get our babies and maybe Mads and Hugh" she joked they both laughed.

　

"Yeah we should spring them too we're gonna need some help right?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

Birgitta fidgeted in her chair as Anders brought her a drink she and Hector were giving one another nervous looks "Relax you two have nothing to be afraid of, you did the right thing" he assured them taking a seat.

　

"It's just...I cannot believe it's come to this. Anders, there is still time to undo it all. Can't you forgive him?" her hand shook holding the small glass.

　

Anders knocked his drink back finishing it in one swallow then slammed the glass down on the desk making Birgitta jump "No, I cannot forgive Mads for his arrogance. All the times he bested me! He has to suffer and I suggest you take a drink it'll calm your nerves. The two of you do not have to stay if you do not wish to see the carnage unfold, you're free to leave but first finish your drink Birgitta"

　

If she hadn't witnessed him pouring it she wouldn't have even taken it but she still didn't trust Anders. They were free to leave but would they really be free? Once the drink was finished she lightly sat the glass on the edge of his desk "May we go now?"

　

"Yes, I said you were free and I wasn't lying. Don't tell me you don't trust me Birgitta. I always thought we had something special"

　

"It's not really you that..I'm afraid of" she began wringing her hands together until Hector placed his hand lovingly on the bend of her arm to stop her.

　

"He's a sweet boy to his mor, that's a good son. What are you afraid of Birgitta? Mads? Hanne?"

　

"No, I..I'd rather not say I just wish to leave" Birgitta began to breathe harder.

　

"She is afraid of your brother" Hector answered him while Birgitta rocked in her chair.

　

A small smile spread across his face "Yes, Niels is a bit of a handful but you have nothing to fear I assure you. You're with me and he knows not to touch you, either of you"

　

Birgitta sighed strongly with relief but she still was itching to get out and away from the entire situation. "Come Hector lets get home to Alba" they stood from their chairs.

　

"Birgitta?" Anders called to her as she was opening the door her hand froze to the knob "Yes?" she looked back pretending to be calm.

　

"I will be calling on Hector when I need him you understand that right?"

　

"Yes, of course I do. Anything you need" with him satisfied knowing that she knew her place she set out to leave when Niels met her at the door. She tripped backwards into her son's arms he smirked wildly at her.

　

"Hello again Birgitta it's been such a long time"

　

"Not long enough" she whispered going to move past him but he blocked her path "You should tell your son about the last time we were together, well we weren't you know together but it was a very interesting trip to Colombia wasn't it?"

　

"I still have nightmares of their screams and cries" Birgitta began to tear up.

　

"Yes, those girls were what sixteen and eighteen? Wait, don't you have a daughter that age?"

　

"Niels! Behave! Let them go they did good for us" Anders objected. Birgitta clutched her son's hand tightly escorting him out of the office while Niels laughed darkly.

　

"You really trust her not to turn tail and free her friends?" Niels asked taking her seat in front of his brother's desk.

　

"Of course I do if she lets them go they'll kill her besides we need the boy"

　

"No, you need the boy. I can do this all by myself have since I was twelve"

　

Anders set the file down he was reading "Look I know you got it worse than me in that house with him but you cannot be angry with me for going. I was just a boy when I fled too and you were just a baby what was I to do with you?"

　

"Don't worry I don't begrudge you for then but what about when you were older? You could've fucking at least came to visit or hell killed him. Look who do I need to torture to get answers about that case? I didn't come here in to reminisce about dad"

　

"Try his sons especially Lue I'm certain father told his oldest son what he did with it. We searched the entire cabin it didn't burn up there and if the boys don't know anything move onto his wife. They have no reason to hang onto that information any longer."

***

　

Mads and Hugh were exhausted from trying to get free they were both laying in the center of the room head to head "We can't give up" Hugh tried to rally Mads again.

　

"Please shut up! If I have to die I least want silence" they heard keys jingling they looked up at one another "Okay this could be our chance at freedom, you pretend to be unconcious and I'll wait until he's over here then I'll get the keys off of him okay?" Hugh whispered and Mads nodded laying back down he played a convincing unconcious man.

　

"HELP! HURRY! It's Mads! He's knocked himself out against the floor please hurry!" Hugh cried to the door, not too bad he sounded very genuine.

　

The door opened and Hugh smiled instantly and laughed it was Hanne and Anette. Mads opened his eyes and looked at Hugh then to the door, he chuckled as well "What would you do without me?" Hanne asked Mads bring the keys inside while Anette stood watch.

　

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs she came into the room and shut the door "What are you doing?" Mads asked standing up after Hanne unshackled him.

　

"Someone's coming" Anette whispered backing away from the door "Well there's four of us and one of them I think we can take them" Mads said stepping around her Hugh joined him at the door as they put their ears listening for the footsteps getting closer.

　

They nodded at each when they were close enough they ripped the door open to be faced with a gun, Mads's face lit up "Carl! Min strålende dreng!"

　

Hanne's heart skipped a beat she ran to the open door to see her son lowering the gun as Mads rushed him into his arms. "I can't believe it's you"

　

Hanne's eyes filled with tears of joy she wrapped her arms around both Mads and Carl "My boy, my beautfiul and wonderful boy. How did you escape?" Hanne took up all the room as Mads let her get closer to him.

　

Carl knew he had to deliver the tragic news about Viola but it would have to wait as a bullet fired and richocheted nearly hitting Hugh "Fuck! Okay inside the room now!" Hugh exclaimed pulling Hanne by her arm she grabbed onto Carl's sleeve and jerked him forward.

　

"Bastards! You won't make it out alive!" Ida called from the far end of the hall.

　

"Where did you get a gun?" Mads whispered trying to take it from Carl but he jerked away holding onto it "Let me handle this okay? I think you've done enough" he whispered sharply back.

　

"Carl, do not speak to your father that way" Hanne scolded but Carl wasn't listening he was preparing to go out into the fray.

　

"I'm so fucking sick of these people" he pulled the door open and stepped out "CARL!" Hanne screamed but Hugh held her back.

　

Gun fire was heard echoing throughout the hallway Mads and Hanne looked at each other "FUCK YOU!" Carl shouted as only one gun fired and they heard a loud thud.

　

"CARL!" Hanne shoved Hugh into the wall and took off out the door he was the only one standing while Ida was laying on the floor holding her side and trying to crawl away. "Oh no you don't" Carl walked towards her then kicked her in her side onto her back. She was laughing right before he shot her between her eyes.

　

"Dad get her gun she has ammo strapped onto her belt I need a reload too. Mom you check this room she was in there for more weapons we can all use. Two of theirs is dead in the out building I was in, she makes three and there's one tied up I'm saving for last in that building. That leaves Anders and his crazy fucking brother and we still have to find Lue and Thor"

　

Anette and Hugh came out of the room just as shocked as Hanne and Mads with Carl giving orders "You're going to stay hidden son until the dust settles..."

　

"Not now dad, you do not get to tell me what to do anymore! You lied to me and Viola! And because of something you did to this asshole Viola and Uncle Lars is dead! So I'm calling the shots now"

　

Hanne stumbled backwards "No, not my baby girl" Hugh caught her. "I'm sorry mom I tried but it backfired. But this is all your fault" Carl growled at Mads.

　

Mads blinked until tears began falling Hugh watched as both of them began to fall apart "Okay look we all need to pull ourselves together we have two members of our team we still need to save and two assholes to put bullets in so lets just put this all in a fucking box until this over okay? Lets just do what the kid says"

　

"Kid? I'm not a fucking kid, who the fuck are you?" Carl addressed Hugh aggressively.

　

"I'm Hugh you are definitely your mother's son. Hanne I promise you, you will get justice for your daughter. Even if I have to die you will get it" Hugh whispered to her she looked at him with bloodshot and tear stained eyes nodding.

　

Hanne went to work looking for more guns and weapons with Anette while Mads helped Carl get the bullets from Ida. The hallway was rife with tension between father and son an Mads and Hugh. Mads shoved Hugh into the wall "Stay the fuck away from my wife, do you think you're going to be the hero?"

　

"Hey fuck off Mads I was just trying to snap both of you out of it, I know you've lost a lot but right now you need to focus if you want to win the respect of your son back and his trust. I'm on your side too believe me" Hugh did wish that he could console Mads but he didn't think it appropriate in front of Carl.

　

Mads released him Hugh shook it off, Hanne and Anette returned with a bag "No weapons but she's got this" Anette opened the bag carefully to reveal a bomb.

　

"She was going to blow everything up after the job was finished it's common practice of the network I was apart of. It's tricky really it's not just about fire it's also chemical which would eat through bones so we'd be nothing but dust when the police and authorities arrive" Hugh explained he had seen it before.

　

"It's not finished but I can finish it, I just need complete privacy and time. You guys go find Thor and Lue it'll buy me some time. Hugh keep that sick brother of Anders's away from my wife and son, you have diversion."

　

Hugh sighed "Alright that's fair but I want your gun" he reached out for Mads to hand it over.

　

"Fine but if he harms them I'm plucking one of your eyes out and keeping it for a trophy" Mads warned handing him the gun. Hugh nodded following Carl and Hanne back downstairs. Anette stayed with Mads "You should go with them after all it's your boys"

　

"Lars taught me everything about explosives I can be of help he did say you weren't the better brother at these types of bombs" she gave him a small smile crouching down.

　

"That's my brother, always confident in me" Mads laughed dryly.

***

Carl, Hanne and Hugh went to the staircase at the opposite end of the hall when they reached the top they heard Niels and Anders conversing. Carl quietly opened a door and waved for Hanne and Hugh to follow him inside. "We could storm that office and take two birds with one stone" Hugh whispered.

　

"No, I want his brother to myself. I'm going to follow him to Lue and Thor then I'm going to fucking rage out on his face!" Carl whispered.

　

Hanne put her hand on her son's shoulder but he quickly brushed it off it killed her knowing all this changed her son in a dark way. "Well kid you're not going alone. I fucking promised your father. That bastard is a sick and twisted fuck" Hugh countered.

　

"No! I want to do this myself, he held a gun to my sister's head on our way here. I want to be the one who puts him down" Carl leapt at Hugh putting the gun his face.

　

Hanne gasped she put her hand on Carl's arm and jerked it downward "No! I know you have been through it Carl but this is no time for arrogance, that is a trait you got from your father. If you want to get close enough to kill then you're going to need Hugh to distract him. I can handle Anders"

　

"Fine but if you fuck up and cost me the chance I will kill both of you" Carl swore when they heard Anders's office door open and Niels step out but he didn't go for the stairs. They listened to his boots move in the opposite direction and a ding sound, Carl peered out of the door to see Niels holding a key that opened a hidden elevator door. He removed the key to get inside, Carl sneered at him as the doors shut.

　

"We have a problem, there's a hidden elevator at the end of the hall next to the window and it needs a key. So looks like we settle with Anders and see if he has another key" Carl informed them.

　

"And if he doesn't? Do we wait for him to make another status update an ambush him? By then he could have killed your cousins. I say we pry the shaft open and carefully descend. If he's going to be the only one coming up and down then it'll be safe to slide down the cables onto the car where we can break in through the top" Hugh advised when Carl nodded.

　

"Okay I like that plan but mom take care of Anders first that's going to be a little noisy" but when they turned to Hanne she was gone and the door was left open, she had already moved on Anders.

　

Carl and Hugh dashed from the room and down to Anders's office they burst through the doors to see him tied to a chair "I thought the plan was to kill him?"

　

"Oh we are but after, I have so many special things in mind for him. Here take this and you better have my son's back or else you'll be tied up alongside Anders. Go get the boys and lets end this"

　

Hugh caught the key and he nodded to Hanne. She came around from Anders's desk taking a drink then sitting in chair across from him "You clearly underestimated all of us, you say that Mads is arrogant but you got a little overly cocky yourself didn't you Anders?"

　

He didn't speak he just narrowed his eyes "And now it's all going to fall apart on you, I'm going to keep you alive and everyday I'm going to take a little piece of you while I work through my grief over my sweet Viola. This is truly going to cost you everything Anders, your world is burning down can't you feel the flames reaching for you?"

***

　

In the elevator Hugh took a few deep breaths "Are you scared?" Carl asked looking over at him.

　

"No, it's just if you're going to surprise him then maybe you should get up there and wait. He's got a lot of energy from what I've read, and who knows what will be welcoming us when the doors open. I know you're running the show now kid but can you take some stage direction right now?"

　

Carl chewed on it then nodded he worked himself upward to get into the shaft and wait above the cart. Hugh watched as the elevator slowed and he looked up to make sure the small hatch door was reattached. The elevator dinged and Hugh focused eyes forward to be greeted with a gun in his face by Niels, he held his up as well "Well, well if it isn't a doggy out of his cage. Looks like I'm going to have to put this pup down"

　

"Aren't you curious about your brother? Your wife?" it was time for Hugh to do what he was amazing at, talk.

　

"I know you've probably killed Anders or not, but where's Mikkelsen? I thought he'd come running for his nephew's kids or no wait, he went looking for his children? Stupid idiots they'll never get in my nephews and sister-in-law will make sure of that"

　

Hugh smirked "You still haven't asked about your wife"

　

Niels gave him a sly grin "I know, you've probably killed her. This is the life we signed up for, now get out of the fucking elevator and give me the gun you dumb ass Brit"

　

Hugh held his hands up and stepped out handing Niels the gun "Smart move, maybe you're not that stupid after all. Out in front you cocksucker so I can make sure nothing funny goes on" as he passed down the small hallway he noticed there were only two doors one on the left next to the elevator and one on the right at the end which they were heading for. Hugh wondered what awaited them in the first door hopefully Carl would sweep it to make sure it's clear.

　

Once Hugh was captured and the elevator doors closed Carl kicked the shaft hatch out and jumped down with a confident smirk it was time for revenge. He opened the elevator doors when the door on the left opened Carl froze but it was a blonde girl who looked to be no more then nine years old. She was playing on a tablet when she walked out "Daddy I..." she looked up to see Carl and she dropped the tablet then ran back into the room.

　

Carl burst his way into the room before she could lock it when her brother stood out in front to protect her, he scanned the room there were no panic buttons or anything to alert their father that they had been compromised. "He didn't even give either of you anything to help you? What a fucking idiot"

　

"Look it's just her and me, please don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want" the girl was whining and pulling at her brother's arm but he jerked it away.

　

"How do I know you two are trained little assassins?" but when Carl saw the looks on their faces and the fear in their eyes, he knew they weren't aware at all as to what their parents were up to.

　

"You two have been down here for some time haven't you?"

　

"Mor says we have to stay in here because it's safe, she and dad are doing a job for Uncle Anders. They said someday we'll be helping too" the boy said.

　

"What's your names?"

　

"I'm Wilder this is my sister Luna, are you a bad man?"

　

Carl felt a sting of guilt but he quickly deflected, "Do you think your father is a bad man?"

　

Wilder shrugged and Carl jerked him by his sleeve "You stay here and you don't come out okay?"

　

Wilder looked back at his sister who was crying for him "Wilder..." she reached out but Carl pulled him through the door and slammed it shut.

　

Niels was alerted hearing the other door shut "Who is with you?" he looked down at Hugh holding a scalpel in his hand over Hugh's exposed torso"

　

"Why? What's in that room you don't want anyone to find?" Hugh strained with a laugh but it quickly turned into pain as Niels stuck him in the side with the scalpel "WHO ELSE IS DOWN HERE?"

　

"Hey asshole!" Carl shouted from the door. Niels turned to see Carl with his arm around his son's neck and a gun to his head.

　

"Wilder!" he went to move but Carl pushed the barrel of the gun into the twelve year old's temple "Don't move asshole! Lets see how crazy you really are now that someone you truly love is on the chopping block"

　

Hugh breathed hard as his blood ran from the wound, his vision was getting blurry "Your cousins...one is dead and the other is missing" he tried to inform Carl.

　

"Which one of my cousins did you kill?" Carl demanded from Niels while Wilder quivered and cried feeling the pressure of the gun against his head.

　

"I don't know their fucking names, the one with the longer hair he's dead"

　

"Thor? Why?"

　

"He had no information, his body is in that room over there" Niels tilted his head towards another door across the room.

　

"Where's Lue?"

　

Niels cracked a smile "That will be revealed in time now won't it?" he quickly jerked the scalpel from Hugh's side then slid it across his throat.

　

"DAD!" Wilder screamed Carl quickly turned him to look away, hugging the boy tightly to him. Niels smiled as he hit the floor Carl stood shaking his head he crouched down and cupped Wilder's face "Go back to your sister okay? I promise to explain everything to you both and we'll take care of you okay?"

　

He wanted to turn but Carl wouldn't let him "No, you don't need to see anymore. Go to your sister now! Never leave her do you understand?"

　

Wilder nodded frantically then ran back to the other room. Carl came to Hugh's aid "That's a pretty bad wound, I know who can fix it but you have to at least make it up and out there"

　

Hugh's eyes crossed from the pain "Yeah easy peasy" he breathed when Carl undid all the straps.

　

Carl went to the door where Niels claimed Thor's body laid he opened it up to confirm Thor's death "What the fuck happened to Lue?" he muttered shaking his head. He walked inside then lifted Thor's body over his shoulder "Come on we have to get back upstairs"

　

Hugh was struggling to get up but he pulled together what strength he had left in him and he staggered to the elevator. "You go ahead in we're taking the kids with us, I'm not going to leave them to be eliminated by a bomb"

　

"Are you fucking crazy? Do you really think those kids aren't trained? Their parents were psychopaths" Hugh said leaning against the wall.

　

"Maybe but those two weren't aware of anything really, they're innocent" Carl laid Thor down in front of the elevator. Hugh climbed in and crouched down to the floor "Jesus Christ..." he muttered trying to stay conscious.

　

When Carl came back into the room with Niels's children Lue was there waiting for him "Hello cousin"

　

"Lue? You're alright!" but Carl didn't move forward as Lue raised a gun and aimed for his face.

　

"What are you doing?" he looked around but the children were gone "Where are the kids?"

　

"It's a game of hide and seek" he whispered with a smile "You really bought their innocent act? Those kids are very skilled little shooters"

　

"What the hell are you doing? They killed your father!"

　

Lue nodded "I know and it was so difficult to aid in that then all the acting I did...it was nothing personal but I want to be on a winning team not a losing one. They gave me a choice because I was the strong one and the smartest, you could be apart of this too. We're valuable assets"

　

Carl shook his head "No! We're supposed to be the good guys"

　

Lue laughed "Wake the fuck up you moron! None of us are good guys, there is no such thing in this line of work as good. We kill, we steal, we lie and we cheat every chance we get! Don't be a fucking mama's boy Carl! It got Thor killed and Viola too. You need to wise up you little asshole, wipe the snot from your nose and dry your fucking eyes - this is how you're going to survive. Do you think this is just a war between your father and Anders? No it's much bigger than that, you are in this life and there is no out for any of us. Retirement isn't an option the only way you retire is a bullet to the brain, you all will destroy this network but it's only a faction of a greater one who will come after all of you. So you can choose right now to turn yourself over to me and when they come I will take care of you cousin, we could work together."

　

They were both surprised when Hugh came through the door and fired at Lue right between his eyes "I hate to crash your heart to heart but I knew he was traitor, now come on I'm about to bleed to death"

　

Carl followed Hugh to the elevator when Luna crawled from a vent in the wall with Wilder "Wait please take us with you!"

　

Carl pulled his gun "I don't fucking think so"

　

Wilder stood protectively in front of his sister "Okay I'll level with you, I'm not stupid to everything but Luna is. She's not been taught or affected I am in charge of protecting her but there is something you should know. Your cousin lined this place with explosives because he knew you guys got my mom before she could finish the Wipe Out - that bomb you found. He knows you guys are working on it and he was going to convince you to join him, it's on a timer so even if he died it would still be set to go off. I cannot be trusted, I have issues from my father training me - I will try to kill you but she isn't fucked up like me. Please save my sister" he pleaded.

　

"Carl leave them both!" Hugh warned "We have to get out of here"

　

Carl looked at Luna she didn't look like she could hurt anyone "Fine, get in the elevator girl and don't look"

　

Luna hugged her brother then ran to the elevator Wilder nodded for her to turn away. Hugh cupped her ears as Carl shot her brother he lifted Thor over his shoulder again and got inside "I hate this fucking job" he said fighting back tears.

***

　

Mads and Anette were finished with the bomb when Carl, Hugh, Hanne with a bound Anders, a small girl and Thor over Carl's shoulder joined them again.

　

"We have to go now! Lue was a traitor who lined this entire place with explosives set to go off soon! And we need to get Hugh to the out building I left his wife alive and she can stitch him up and we have to get Viola so we can lay her to rest"

　

Anette stood but nearly fell over "Come Anette we can't wait any longer we have to move now!"

　

"No, you all go I'll stay. I've lost everything and have nothing to live for but please leave me my baby boy so I can hold him as it all ends."

　

Hanne's eyes teared up as did Mads "No you have to come with us. Lars would not want this"

　

"Mads, I've lost him and my boys I have nothing now. Here take this and when this all over you'll know what to do with it" she reached into her pocket and put a slip of paper into Mads's hands she held his hand tightly "I was the only one he truly trusted" she whispered.

　

Carl laid Thor down and hugged his aunt one last time "You did incredible Carl, your Uncle Lars would've been so proud of you. Now finish this okay?"

　

He nodded helping his dad take Hugh up Hanne hit Anders to make him walk "Goodbye Hanne" Anette wrapping her arms around her son "Goodbye Anette, thank you" she just nodded as they could feel shaking and rumbling from way below.

　

"COME ON MOVE IT!" they hurried away from the house as explosions began. The buildings outside were far enough away they wouldn't be affected immediately. Inside the building Elisabeth looked up from the floor when they came in she began going crazy seeing her husband.

　

"Okay here's what's going to happen your wife is going to fix our friend up, you come with us and she might get to come with you" Carl said to Anders who remained emotionless.

　

They got Hugh on the table and Carl got Elisabeth up "You help him and you might at least get to be our prisoner with your husband okay?"

　

She worked on Hugh at gunpoint "How long until that bomb you and Anette were working on detonates?" Hanne asked Mads.

　

"It can't be triggered by the other bombs it's unique, Anette and I set it on a twenty minute timer and it's been ten minutes so hurry up over there we need to be airborne when it happens to survive" Mads pressured Elisabeth.

　

Anders laughed through his gag "What's so funny?" Hanne shouted at him and he tried to talk but his voice was muffled.

　

Mads cut the gag slicing his flesh with it "You think this will all end here and with us? So long as that case remains out there you will be hunted like dogs. We are but a small part in a big machine, we have friends and allies in other networks who know what to do in case of our deaths and disappearances. You just bought yourself a life on the run Mikkelsen"

　

"Let them come because I have plenty of rage for every single mother fucker who had any involvement!"

　

"That makes two of us" Carl chimed in and Mads came close to Anders with a wild smirk "We're going to start with you and your wife then hunt every single one of them down. I promise..."

　

　

　

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I went MIA on this fic for so long but I finally climbed up out of my slump to finish it and I must say I am quite proud and am going to miss this series.

**AFTER...**

　

Hugh was crouched low in the woods he had been surveying the cabin for a week to learn routines, he had tracked Birgitta and Hector for months and finally caught a break. He knew Mads and Hanne had their hands full running down the list of all of Anders's associates who aided in the kidnapping of their children this was going to be his love letter to both of them.

　

He was waiting for nightfall because both had grown complacent and comfortable, Hugh made sure that Birgitta would know Anders was caught and dead. It lulled her into a false security, this was going to be the easiest kill of his life. With the sun down and the family dinner almost over Hugh readied himself when he heard a twig snap behind him, ever vigilant he drew his weapon to be faced with Mads and his own.

　

Hugh smiled as did Mads "Great minds think alike" Mads said lowering his weapon.

　

"That they do my friend. This is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel they don't have any weapons in there, I broke in earlier this week and did recon" Hugh said putting his down.

　

"Good. Listen when we're finished here how would you like to come and work with us? It'd be great to have the gang back together. I have a lead on an Argentinian drug lord who traffics preteen girls"

　

Hugh nodded he knew now that Mads and Hanne were raising Anders's niece this job was hitting close to home "I'm in. Now lets get us some revenge..."

 


End file.
